Many individuals, by nature of their lifestyles and/or careers, may be at risk for traumatic brain injury (TBI). By way of example, athletes (e.g., especially though not necessarily athletes who participate in high-impact sports, including but not limited to football players, soccer players, boxers, etc.) and soldiers (e.g., especially soldiers exposed to shockwave blasts from explosions) are examples of individuals who may be at higher-than-normal risk for TBI.
Most cases of TBI in sports are deemed “mild” TBI. The examination of suspected injuries tends to be based on psychological tests and, in some instances, structural brain scans. However, for mild TBI, structural brain scans may appear normal, thereby frustrating accurate diagnosis. The decision to return an injured individual to a full range of activity (e.g., returning an athlete to the field of play or returning a soldier to active duty) is oftentimes made based on guidelines that consider the results of psychological tests. Thus, even though a decision may be made that an individual is ready to return to a full range of activity, the individual may still have injury and the recovery process may still be continuing even long after the return to normal activity levels is deemed safe. Returning an individual with TBI to normal activity levels prematurely interferes with the recovery process and places the individual at further risk.